Percy Holmes and Thalia Wattson
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What if Percy and Thalia was raise by Sherlock Holmes And John Wattson. What will the lighting theift story be like. Read and find out. Percyxharem. Bad with summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Let just skip this and go straight to the story. (P.s. This is a what if universe.)

Poseidon and Zeus was standing in front of each holding an baby each.

"I see you fake your daughter tranformation to an tree brother." Poseidon said awarkled.

"Yes. So you are holding your son. I heard his mother die through childbirth complmention." Zeus said just of awarker.

These two never though they get caught with child in arm in front of each other. The reason they are with their children is to discuss to where to hide them. They are worry what Hades would do if he discover they had children still. So they come together to discuss in secret.

" What should we do? We can't leave them in a orphanage. Their smell will be to strong. Even apart." Poseidon ask. Trying to push the awarkness away.

"I know. The best we can do is take them out of the country. Back to London. Their smell will be weak there." Zeus said.

"But who going to take care of our children. We can't have them apart. The Fates forbid that." Poseidon said in worry.

"We can leave them with Athena and Apollo great great grandsons, Sherlock Holmes and John Wattson. They have no idea their related to gods and don't attract monsters. Plus, their the only ones that can take care of them." Zeus reply.

"Okay. I guess that are best option right now. When do they leave?" Poseidon ask sadly.

"Right now. Come brother. We must leave before the others wake up from slumber." Zeus said as he teleport them to London. They were standing in front of an door with 221b on it.

Poseidon made an basket for both baby's to sleep in together. He then place their birth certificates. Which had their names and nothing else. They knock on the door and place the note the wrote together exampling the sitauon a bit. They teleport away from the spot to the roof across the street and waited..

Hey, they mayby gods, but they are caring to their children.

They watch as an man open the door and look around for an bit til he look down and see the baby's alone in a basket. He look around again to see if anyone was around watching him. But seeing as no one was around he pick the basket up and carry the children inside.

Zeus and Poseidon seeing their children in good hands teleport back to America and hope they live normal lives.

(With Wattson and Sherlock)

"Who would leave children on our doorsteps? I mean, I get the fathers of these two have enemy's and all. But with us, it be ten time worse. With the enemy's you been making." John said.

"You worry to much Wattson. We simply must be carefull." Sherlock said as he was on the couch looking over an file case he was force to take. It started with an simple murder case, but it turn more exiting as it turn into an golden treasure hunt, which example the murder.

"You are not seriously suggesting we raise these two as our owe are you?" John ask with an raise eyebrow.

"I don't see why not. Beside Perseus Holmes have an nice ring to it. And Thaila Wattson also sound good." Sherlock said as he started to text the police station. He found the murderer.

"I get the apoton papers in the morning then. Good night." John said as he walk to his room. With the children in tow.

'Hmm. Me. Having an son. This is something to look forward to.' Sherlock thought as he started to head into his room.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I been ask to update this one. You have ask for it you are going to get it. FOR THE PEOPLE!(Note: time skip.) Christmas time.

We find an eleven year old Percy Holms and Thalia Wattson in their rooms. Percy is mixing chemicals to see if it possible to see if the eyes really can retain an image before the person die. He manage to get his father, Sherlock Holms, to bring him some. So far it been going smoothly. But the chemicals is still missing something. While, Thalia was reading her 'medicals' books. She almost as good as her father, John Wattson, in the doctor sense. But really, she reading an romance novel. After an few minutes Percy groans in annoys way.

"What am I missing? I got most of the chemicals right and manage to modify it to the point where it won't burn the eyes or the image. But their nothing unless, I can find the way to in sure the eye can 'print' an save image clearly, without burning up. What do you think Thalia?" Percy said/ask, not looking up from his experiment.

" I think you need to stop and get some air." Thalia respond without looking at her cousin.

" Ugh. Air is boring. Can we do something that isn't boring? Like try to solves those cases that dad don't want to do. We haven't done anything in awhile." Percy said as he got up and walk to his closet and got his cloths out.

"Unless you want my dad to yell at us again, then sure." Thalia reply, not notice Percy got up.

"Ah your no fun. We can solve those cases before dinner. So come on." Percy said as he was stripping his cloths.

"I said no Per-." Thalia froze as she look to see Percy was naked in front of her and changing into cloths. She blush an heavy red as she try to hide behind he book in embarrassment.

"Huh. Hey Thalia, Is something the matter? " Percy ask as he started to put on his pants. Thalia didn't answer til she was sure Percy had his cloths on. (She may or may not peak to makes sure.)

"I keep telling you to warn me before you change your cloths! " Thaila reply angrily to Percy.

"But, you saw me naked before. We bath together when we were younger. So why so embarrass now?" Percy ask.

But before Thaila throw her book at Percy at the embarrassing memory. Wattson walk in.

"Come you two, it time to open your presents." John said as he walk back to the main room. Percy and Thaila,forgetting what happen, ran to the living room. Percy and Thaila stop in the living room to see both their fathers waiting for them with warm smiles. The two hugs their fathers and open the gifes under their tree.

(An few minutes later.)

Percy had receive an new trench coat, scarfs, books, 3ds and an few pokemon games for it, and glasses to make him look smarter(that one from Thaila.).

Thaila receive new books, also 3ds and pokemon games,(both love pokemon) new combats boots and cell phone. She also receive an new wallet with an chain attach to it. It had an picture of her and Percy in it. She smile with an blush on her cheek, not that Percy or anyone notice. She thanks Percy for the wallet.

"Now, there something I need to tell you two." Sherlock said with an straight. Causing Percy and Thaila to look at him. Percy notice bags under his eyes and his caller shirt seem to be lose, also he notice his father hands is tiching an bit. He deduct his father had bad news for them.

"Tomorrow you two will take an plane to America and go to High School there for an few months. The reason being is because an old enemy of mine is back and he unpredictable as us.(refering to himself and Percy.) So you two will be out of state going to Goode for an bit. They had dorms there so you two can stay there. Also I manage to convince (blackmail) the head of the school board to give you two an same room. Cause when you get there, the only ones you can trust is each other, well, until we get him back in bars at least." Sherlock example.

The two eyes widen at the news. Can't believing they are going to leave home for an few months. But both new they got to. They would be in danger and in the way. Well, not their fathers way, but the police way. They hate (( well two and you know them) Percy cause he, like his father, show them up to many times when his father wasn't around and when he takes on cases his father didn't want.

So both nodded their heads in understanding. But Thaila deciding to said something.

"Just because we're leaving tomorrow doesn't mean we are not going to go out and eat right? Cause I was looking forward to that new pizza place for an while now." Thaila said with an low voice. Causing every male,which was all, to gulp and shook their head in fear. Cause facing an thug is one thing, but facing an women is begging to die an painful death.

So they all got ready and put the conversion at the back in their heads for now and enjoy an family meal out. Til an murder happen in the restroom much to the Holmes glee and the Wattsons annoys. Cause this murder was an total mystery. Cause their wasn't any sign of struggle and the victim was stab to death.

Thaila punch Percy for it.

Merry Christmas! This chapter was for thisholiday and all. Sorry for an short chapter. But you know. Anyway, tell me how I did. Also have an happy new years!:-)


End file.
